Pokemon Saga:The Upbringing
by Treeckostar
Summary: Dream are a complicated thing, their thing that people and pokemon alike stride for but come with difficult challenges along the way. This is the story of a boy and his treecko who will face as many challenges as they need to in order to reach their dreams and find the truth. Set in Kalos region and somewhat follows the games story.
**Chapter 1: Rough Beginning**

"Everyone come back inside! lunch is ready!" said a woman and at the serene ring of the bell on top of the Aquacorde Town orphanage a flock of children and Pokémon close in on the woman who called out to them.

The women in question was dark skin, standing at 5'11''tall with purple hair with a curled bang on one side and wearing a lavender button-up sweater and long skirt and black frame glasses(the only thing I think on her isn't violet).

As everyone was closing in the women felt like someone was missing but she had feeling she knew who it was and then asked "has anyone seen Tobi" the group of kids went silent while trying to remember where there oldest member.

"Miss Emma I think I saw Tobi going out into the town "answered a small blue haired girl known as Mari.

 _But why would he-_ it was this moment the women named Emma had a hunch for their missing member. And with that thought a white and pink creature that resembled a Buddhist came from the inside of the orphanage and looked at Emma curious of what her partner was thinking.

"Medicham I need your help, Tobi went missing again so I need you to go the bridge where I think he at right and bring him back"

The psychic Pokémon nodded and went and left the orphanage into the town at an impressive speed.

* * *

Around the bridge connecting Aquacorde town to Santalune Forest a dark skin boy wearing a navy blue v neck, a grey and red basketball shorts, and brown sandals was observing the area trying to see if anyone was around and to his luck there was no one around because there was a concert going on in the town square. The boy finally relaxed and slowly sat down on the grass and pulled a worn out parcel with the only thing written on it was "For Tobi".

"Operation: Open the box attempt # 50, everything seems to have gone according to plan, alright". The boy slowly started unwrapping the rope around the box preparing for whatever was inside.

"Okay, let's see what been in here for 8 yea-"the boy's statement was interrupted by a hand grabbing his shirt from behind but the boy wasn't surprised in fact, he expected this to happen and how that was doing this.

"Before you say anything Medicham, just give 10 seconds to look inside and I'll look inside again. Please." the boy begged.

But to no prevail, Medicham proceeded to carry the boy back to the orphanage with ease while the boy just stares at the ground and thinks to himself 'attempt #50 failed, at least I'm getting closer'

As they were getting to the entrance gate of the orphanage, the boy could feel his face start to twitch as he spots Emma waiting at the door steps with one eyebrow furrowed, nose slightly twitching, and that down curved mouth, the boy called this "The Nasty Look" cause when she has that look something nasty happens to him and this was the only thing he could never be ready for.

"Good job Medicham, you can relax for the whole week if you'd like" Emma said with a smile.

With that Medicham dropped the boy then started to skip happily inside the orphanage. The boy used this to try sneaking back inside as well

"And Tobi…"

But stopped dead in his track as Emma spoke.

"Meet me in the office" she finished.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Tobi quickly let out.

* * *

"Tobi this is becoming a problem I mean going into town alone, are you serious!?" Emma questioned furiously.

"It's not that bad"

"For the 10th times? "She said with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

Seeing as he has lost that argument decided to change the topic in hopes of countering Emma.

"Well I wouldn't need to be going at like that if you just let me see what's inside the box "Tobi countered.

"I've told you, you're not old enough to see what inside"

"You don't even know what's inside!" yelled but quickly composed himself

Emma fell silent.

"Fine then answer me this, why can't I be adopted" Tobi said flatly.

Emma was surprised at this question but didn't show it. "Tobi, sometime children aren't chose by families and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there because I've been before on 5 occasions but you turn them down every time, I've ignored it for four year but this is where I put my foot down Emma what going on!?" Tobi finished.

After that final question Emma was render speechless, she couldn't say anything without telling the truth. Even though Emma has been the sole owner of the orphanage for 8 years she was only 22 year old and didn't know to handle these kind of situations. Luckily, the phone in the office started ringing and Emma quickly answered it, the call lasted almost 10 minutes and when it ended Emma immediately grabbed some papers on the side of her desk, placed them in her bag, and bolted toward the door.

"Emma where are you going!" Tobi said while running down the stairs after her

"Professor Sycamore just asked me for these papers I've working on for the past week so I'm heading to Lumiose city, Medicham your in charge." Emma said right as she walk out the door.

"But wait! What about our-"Before Tobi could finish Emma quickly closed the door.

Tobi sighed, knowing how Emma is when it come to the professor she'll be there for a while. With this information Tobi decide to search the kitchen for Emma favorite snacks at the top dour but Tobi knew something was off cause this is usually when Medicham stop him from taking any without Emma permission, so Tobi looked over to find Medicham doing the unthinkable.

"Oh my Arceus…..Medicham is SLEEPING!" Tobi gasped

It was extremely rare to find Medicham sleeping, not that she didn't sleep it's because she's the last person to go to sleep in the orphanage. She's probably trying to enjoy having the whole week off from her duties. As Tobi was watching the sleeping Pokémon he finally realized what this meant for him.

'I can finally see what's inside the box' he thought.

Thanks to how much a rush Emma was in over the papers to the Professor and their argument Emma forgot to hide the box. As Tobi was opening the box he got nervous, even if Emma didn't see inside the box there is a chance it could be something he wasn't ready for but he knew if it was so important to hide it from him for all these years then he needed to know what it was. Tobi finally looked inside and what it was kept him in complete shock.

"t-this is….it? " Tobi questioned

The box only held three items, a normal Pokéball with some scratches on it, a red shoulder sash with a white Pokéball emblem on it, and finally a worn out picture. The thing that caught Tobi's eye was the picture. The picture had what it looks like Tobi before he entered the orphanage and girl with white hair that almost touched the floor and emotionless eyes.

"Okay this had to be taken before my memory loss since I can't remember it but I who this girl is, why there a shoulder sash in here, and who would keep this Pokéball in here for 8 years."

Now curious, Tobi picked up the Pokéball and opened it to see if there was anything in there and what appeared was a small, green, bipedal reptilian. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils, hands and feet each have three digits, a red stomach and throat with a line on the stomach, and a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes.

"Treecko!"


End file.
